Tawni without a Chance
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Tawni Hart is having a certain blond boy's baby, and here's a hint; he's not three named. Grady/Tawni with some Sonny/Chad
1. Drunk Tawni with a Pregnancy Test

**Tawni without a Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

**Summary: **Tawni Hart is having a certain blond boy's baby, and here's a hint; he is **not **three named.

**One Month Earlier**

I fluffed my curly blond hair and looked at the scene around me.

Sure I'm only seventeen and should not be drinking at some club I forgot the name of by shot number five, but I'm Hollywood's bad girl. Isn't this what everyone was expecting.

Grady and Nico came up to me.

"Tawni you need to get out of here!" Grady said. I felt woozy and my head fell on his shoulder.

"Tawn, have you been drinking?" Nico asked.

I hiccupped. "Maybe a little." I hiccupped again.

"I'm gonna go get some help, G see if you can get her to go to the car." Nico said walking away.

"Tawni, come on! We're taking you home!" Grady said.

"I don't wanna go home." I whined. Boy was I out of it. I went to take a drink but Grady grabbed it from me. I attempted to take it back but he chugged it.

"N-no f-fair!" I said crossing my arms. Nico came back with no help and the boys dragged me to the car.

Grady dropped Nico off at his house and went to take me home.

"I should probably walk you in." Grady said as I threw up out his window. He held my hair back.

We got out of the car and he walked me to my room.

When we were inside I pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him and started kissing him. He pulled away.

"Tawni, no. You're out of it." He commanded.

"No, I like you, Grady." I said, with no control over my words. "Don't you like me too?" I asked kissing him again.

"Yeah, but you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you." He said.

"It won't be like that." And I kissed him with more passion.

**Present Time**

I hope you see where that was going.

And _that's_ what brought me to be sitting on the "So Random!" bathroom floor with a little pink plus sign in front of my tear dried eyes.

I was having Grady Mitchel's baby.

----

I was still crying when I ran into Sonny in our dressing room.

"Tawni? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Umm." I cried more and showed her the test.

Her eyes grew wide. "Who's the Dad?" Sonny asked, hurriedly.

"Umm. Gr-Grady." I said between sobs.

"Grady? How could that happen?" She asked.

"I was drunk and-"

"If he took advantage of you I swear he's dead-"

"No. He said no but I forced him! Now what?" I cut her off.

"Now, you tell him. Grady's a good guy. He'll support you." She advised.

"But I don't want to be kicked off the show!" I whined.

"We'll think of something. Tawni it will work out. Who else are you going to tell?" She asked.

"You can tell Chad. And Nico, Zora, and Marshall have to know." I said sadly.

"But Tawni, look on the bright side! You're having a baby!" She said loudly.

"Shh! And that's the _bright_ side?" I asked her.

"It would be to me! Can I babysit when you have it? What do you think it is? I bet it'll be cute!" She gushed.

"Okay, telling you was a mistake. Come with me to find Grady." I pulled her out of the dressing room.

"You're going to have to tell him yourself, you know." She said.

"Tell who what yourself?" Nico asked appearing in front of us.

"Grady that I'm having his baby." I mumbled. Unfortunately, he got _every_ word.

His mouth dropped. Zora popped out of the vent. "Did I hear that right?" She screamed. "Eww!" She squealed closing the vent.

"What? You're having Grady's baby?" Chad asked. We looked at him.

'What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for Sonny but gross. Mental image. I'm leaving." He said. Then he walked away.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled running after him.

"With Grady? Wait, at the party? Eww!" Nico ran away.

I shook my head and went to find Grady.

He was in the prop house with everyone else who had just found out.

"Grady-" I started and everyone shifted in their seats smiling. "Oh would you mind?" They all left and Sonny whispered, "Good luck." To me as she did.

"Grady?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"'Member last month at the party?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Oh, yeah." He said awkwardly. We hadn't brought it up since then.

"Well you know what happens when you do… _that_?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah?" He replied warily.

"Well. That happened to us. We're having a baby." I said closing my eyes.

"Well that's great! Minus the fact we're still teens and all but we'll be parents! That's cool. We have to tell everyone!" He yelled.

"They already know." I said quietly.

"So you told everyone else before you told _me_?" He asked.

"uh, I haven't told Marshall yet?" I said with a small fake smile.

"Of course!" Grady yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Grady wait!" I called, running after him.

**(AN) Everyone makes Sonny preggo so I thought I'd try Tawni and I love Grady/Tawni so I had to put that. Review= love!**


	2. Alison Zanida Monroe

**Tawni without a Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own this cookie *holds up cookie*;P

*Boy enters* Boy: Hey, you stole my cookie!

Well I have to run. Bye.

Yeah, I own nothing.

**Summary: **Tawni Hart is having a certain blond boy's baby, and here's a hint; he is **not **three named.

I found Grady sitting alone against a wall. I slid down the wall and sat beside him.

"I just can't believe you chose to tell everyone else before me. Before the father!" Grady said leaning his head back against the wall.

I took Grady's left wrist with my right hand and pressed his fingers against the palm of my left hand and my fingers against his palm.

"I didn't mean to, really. Sonny saw me crying then Nico over heard us so I blurted it out and Zora and Chad were listening and I don't know. You honestly would have been the first one I told given the chance. Our baby, she needs us." I said softly.

Grady looked at me for a second, then a small, barely noticeable smile played on his lips.

"She, you said she." He beamed.

"It feels like a she." I laughed, a little bitterly.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" He asked, his smile vanishing from his lips.

"Tell Marshall, tell the world, tell our parents, make a plan for the child, I'll need a doctors appointment, etc. The list is so long and I don't know where to start. I'm so exhausted. And we'll have to thinkl of a way I won't get kicked off the show, which is nearly impossible, seeing as it's a kid show and right about now I'm not exactly the best role model for a five year old." I put my head in my right hand.

Grady grabbed my hand from my head and forced me to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Let's start small. We'll tell Marshall later today, then our family. But first, go get some rest, you're overtired." He advised me.

"'Kay, see you later." I said, feeling small.

"Bye." He kissed my hand and we parted ways, both heading in a different direction.

I was walking to my dressing room, when I ran into Sonny. Then, suddenly, I felt an unwelcome feeling of nausua.

I ran for the bathroom with Sonny in tow.

I hurried into a stall and started barfing and crying into the toilet while closing the door behind me. I heard Sonny walk in and saw her sit on the sink.

I had never puked this much. I felt horrible.

When the feelings died down and I was no longer puking I croaked out, "Sonny?"

"Yes, Tawni?" She responded.

I opened the stall door.

"What's your full name?" Strange question, I know.

"Alison Zanida Monroe. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"I just wondered, if I'm right, and the baby is a girl, then I wanted to see if I wanted to name her after you." I replied.

"And...." She started.

"I don't." I laughed.

"I was named after my grandmother! She's dead and it's not that- okay my name is a little wierd. Oh, I know! I'll get you a baby book with all the names and you can pick the ones you like best. Will it have Grady's last name?" Sonny rambled.

"I think so." I whispered softly. Maybe I did _love_ Grady. Maybe.

"You know, you two are cute together, in a wierd way." Sonny thought out loud.

"Like you and Chad." I nodded.

She didn't even try to fight it, she knew it would take all my energy to fight back.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Well, I'm done." I said pulling myself off the ground and walking up to the sink.

I turned the water on and washed my hands, rinsed my mouth out, and wiped it off.

"Are you sure you want to keep the baby?" She asked, quietly.

"No." I whispered. "But I'm sure as hell not giving it away."

This was going to be a long other eight months.

**----**

**(AN) So, I was thinking, isn't it way more IC for Tawni to be pregnant rather than Sonny?**

**And I need help with;**

**A) A name for the baby. Either boy or girl names first and middle.**

**B) Whether or not Tawni should keep it.**

**C) Whose last name it should have. Mitchel or Hart?**

**So, review with answers for those if you have them then give me any ideas you have for the story and I will consider them, and in future chapters, prepare for Grady and Tawni's crazy family and major Tawni haters.**


	3. The Birds and the Bees

**Tawni without a Chance**

**Disclaimer: **

Yeah, I own nothing.

**Summary: **Tawni Hart is having a certain blond boy's baby, and here's a hint; he is **not **three named.

**(AN) So, this is just to bridge the gap. Not much happens, a little unimportant, but it needed to be written. This story will have a lot of chapters anyway, cause so far we've covered like a day, so it's nowhere near to done. And thanks to everyone who reviews, because you guys keep me writing! So enjoy the story and keep reviewing. Oh, and I realize I'm not the best editor but what do you thinkel? (refer to second chapter.) Well you're still reading so thanks!**

"Okay." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Time to tell Marshall." Grady said in a low voice. I felt a nervous feeling turn in my stomach.

"We're coming with you for support." Sonny said patting my back and Grady's at the same time, referring to Zora, Chad, Nico, and herself.

"Okay then," I said, looking at my feet and gulping. "Let's go."

I took a breath and started walking to Marshall's office with hasty steps, my cast mates and Chad following close behind me.

When we got there, I knocked on his door.

"Come in!" His slightly annoying voice called through the nearly silent air.

I slowly pushed the heavy brown door open and we all entered.

Grady and I sat in the two chairs straight in front of Marshall's desk and everyone else stood quietly in the back.

"What's with the pictures?" I heard Chad ask Sonny while pointing to the pictures of our casts on the wall.

Sonny gave him a look.

"Wait, why is Chad here?" I asked.

"Slow, week at the Falls." He shrugged.

Sonny glared at him and said, "For support!"

"Wait, what is going on?" Marshall asked, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Well, Marshall, we're- uhh- we're at that age that- umm" I started but Marshall cut me off.

"Oh I get it! You kids want the- the _talk_. I never thought I'd have to give this. Uhh, well when a man and a woman love each other very much-" Marshall stuttered.

"No!"

"Ew, gross!"

"Ahh, God!"

"Ohh, no!"

We echoed with complaints.

"We're completely happy with learning about sex on the streets!" Chad shouted.

"Or I could just ask Tawni." Sonny nodded.

"Yeah, you really could." I nodded back.

"Wait, you've had?" Marshall asked completely astonished.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted quickly.

"What?" Marshall asked in surprise.

"Well-" I let my unfinished sentence drift off into the newly found silence.

"Who's the Dad?" Marshall asked, shooting Chad a suspiciously look.

"It's not me, I swear." Chad said holding his hands up.

"Then who?"

"Grady." I said flatly.

"Well I'm going to have to fire you two!" Marshall yelled.

"What, Marshall?" I shreiked.

"I'm sorry Tawn, but parents won't want their kids watching a pregnant girl and thew guy who got her there."

I started crying.

"Okay, I'll let you stay on the show till you start to show so I can run your contract out, then you're fired."

"Okay." I weeped out.

"Now about the birds and the bees," Marshall said.

"Grady we're leaving!" I said and I pulled Grady out of the room with me.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I stated.

"For what? We're in this together, no matter what, it's both my fault and yours." He said.

I took out my phone and chose a contact to call.

"Hello?" She greeted me.

"Mom, you're going to have to come up here, with the whole family. I need to tell you something."

**---**

**(AN) So I've got names:**

**Girl:**

**Melissa Iris Hart or Melissa Iris Mitchel**

**Boy:**

**Max William Mitchel or Max William Hart.**

**Tell me what you think and keep ideas up. REVIEW! I love the reviews I'm getting you guys are awesome!**

**- Ema**


	4. Sharona Doesn't Know

**Tawni without a Chance**

**Disclaimer: **

Yeah, I own nothing.

**Summary: **Tawni Hart is having a certain blond boy's baby, and here's a hint; he is **not **three named.

**A/N: Well, not much to say. I'll talk at the end of the chapter so you won't really have to read it :)**

Grady finished calling his family.

They would all be coming in a week, since they live out of town.

I went to my dressing room.

Zora popped out of the vent.

I jumped.

"Zora! I'm pregnant! You shouldn't be scaring me like that!" I said, tapping my now over beating heart.

"Have you checked 'Sharona Knows' lately?" She asked, her voice small.

"No. I thought we had heard the last of her." I said.

"Well, you might want to check it now." Zora said while sliding back into her vent and disapearing.

I turned on my phone and went to the blog spot.

On the front page there was an article. It read:

**GAWNI**- **Does It Exist?**

_Hello Daaaarlings!_

_Sharona here, althogh you should know that._

_Now, I've been seeing some strange things over at Condor Studios in the "So Random!" cast._

_It turns out Ms. Tawni Hart and Mr. Grady Mitchel have been spending an awful lot of time together. _

_Now, even though the two haven't gone public with their relationship, it's obvious that the teens are more than cast mates, or friends for that matter._

_When they will fess up is unknown, but they're obviously not too good at hiding it._

_Hart and Mitchel were spotted together at several occasions, which arose in our suspicions. _

_Whether this new fling will last is beyond us, but whether the public, which is you, likes it, you can tell us._

_I'm sure that the two didn't think anyone would find out so soon, but now that we know, they've got less time to come clean._

_Now, names for this couple is the standard eww, ick, and barf, but realistically, I would have to say Gawni._

_And Mitchel better be careful because he'll never know when Hart is out to break his heart. _

_So, Gawni- does it exist?_

_It most definately does, chickees._

_So, we have our best following this situation, and we will keep you updated._

_But, for now, we'll just have to wonder._

_- Sharona_

There were links to pictures of us together but I scrolled down to the comment board.

**H8tr57 **_says_**: **WTF? yes, this is going to go _perfectly_. right, cuz they r so in luv or whatever the hell it is, they'l just be mazin 2gether. Yeah right! This'l b ovr in days.

**CHAWNIHC **_says_**: **No, no, no, no, no!!!!!! Y does it hav 2 b him? CHad is wayyy hotter? Ne1 agree? She's wayyy outta his league peoples!

**GrOnNyRuLeZ **_says_**: **No! Grady and Sonny TLA! 4 evr! lngr than this neway! GRONNY RULEZ!

**That'sWierdbcz** _replies to **GrOnNyRuLeZ **says_**:**Gronny? That sounds like a poor excuse 4 a 3 yr old tryin 2 say the word 'groin.'

**GawniChicka **_says_**: **Finally! Now if only Chad and Sonny would get together, the world would be perfect!!!

**WeHateYouAll,Really **_says_**: **it's fucking obvious she's just using him! But 4 wat? He's in no way hot or rich... good publicity! Bad girl dates good boy, she gets showered in praises. Pathetic, really.

**TawnnicoAlwayz **_says_**: **If she had to pic a cast mate, y not Nico? Waaa!

**C-H-A-N-N-Y- **_says_**:**i hav no idea wats goin on but, uv got no real proof. they cod b rehersin a sketch r sumthin.

**Anonymus **says**: **Sharona, go die and leave innocent celebrities alone you, bitch.

**"SoRandom!"Fandom **_replies to **Anonymus **says_**: **U act like u kno them personally. it's not like she's insultin ur best friend. get ovr it, and u can't even sho urself, u gotta stand up to her masked. real mature.

The list went on and on.

Well, this was nothing compared to the crap I'd get when people found out I was pregnant.

I decided to leave an anonymus comment myself.

God bless the person who did.

'_Sharona doesn't know, she really doesn't.'_

_Tawni without a Chance(*xoxoxoxox*)Tawni without a Chance_

"Sonny, she's so horrible. I swear that she's got all of Hollywood wrapped around her fast typing little finger." I huffed.

"It's okay. But Tawni, I was thinking about baby names and if it's a boy, you should name it Chad." She said, looking into the air dreamily.

"Someone's in Chad-land." I said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Did I say Chad? I meant Dylan Cooper! Oh shoot! I mean, William Kevin." She said embarrasedly.

"You totally just made that up on the spot." I said with a laugh.

"WellmaybeI'minChad-LandcauseheaskedmeoutonadatetonightatsixandI'mreallynervouscauseIthinkIreallylikehim!"

"umm, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I said.

"Chad asked me out tonight at six and I'm nervous cause I think I really like him." Sonny said.

"Well, of course you like him, everyone knows that, and he likes you too, everyone also knows that but just be yourself. It got you this far, didn't it?" I asked.

"OK." She said with a nod.

"But for that I get to help you get ready for your date." I said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Umm, I don't know Tawni..." I heard Sonny whine from inside her closet.

"Just come out!" I ordered.

She was wearing a short black dress that had grey and lack crossing stripes on the top and a smooth, all black ruffly skirt part, with a hot pink belt to top it off.

"You look great now put these on!" I said throwing her some chunky black high heels with silver linning on the very top of them.

She did as she was told.

I had done her hair so it would look as wavy as mine always did.

She had a chunky silver bracelet on and a silver ring with a large (fake) pink stone in the center.

"Lipstick!" I said throwing her some hot pink lip stick.

She obediantly put it on.

"Perfect, now we wait for Chad!" I said happily.

We went to the prop house.

He showed up at 5:45.

Sonny nervously walked up to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He repeated.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Goodbye!" I said motioning for them to leave.

They took the hint and were gone.

I walked into Grady.

"Hey. Where are Sonny and Chad going?" He asked, touching my elbow softly.

"A date." I said putting my fore head in my hand.

"You alright?" He asked touching my back with his other hand.

"yeah, I'm just going to go get some rest. Check Sharona Knows, would you."

I walked back to my dressing room and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

**A/N: So, next chapter: Baby With A Mustache And Forks, WA**

**Unless I change my miond, which happens quite often.**

**Yay! I found the most beautiful name for the baby! **

**It's what I would ever name a kid if i had one.**

**But, it's a secret, as is the gender.**

**And I'm almost positive I will make a spin off story with their lives with the child and whatnot, so be prepared.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Plus, most of this will have something to do with my aunt, cause she's currently about six months pregnant with her second kid!**

**Well, until next chapter,**

**-Ema **


	5. Baby With A Mustache and Forks, WA

**Tawni without a Chance**

**Disclaimer: **

I own nothing.

**Summary: **Tawni Hart is having a certain blond boy's baby, and here's a hint; he is **not **three named.

**A/N: Chapter five! So, please enjoy!**

_I was screaming as I held onto Grady's hand._

_It hurt like hell, yet I couldn't feel a thing._

_"PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!" The doctor screamed at me._

_He kept yelling it over and over again._

_"Shut the fuck up!" I finally screamed in annoyance._

_He looked taken aback, but shut his mouth._

_Within minutes of pushing, screaming, and cursing, a baby came out._

_"Well." The nurse said as she surveyed the baby._

_"What? What is it?" I asked, slightly afraid._

_"It's a girl, but you might want to have a look at this." _

_She held the baby to where I could see it._

_I screamed._

_"My baby has a mustache!" _

I woke up screaming.

"Your baby has a mustache? What?" Zora asked from the vent.

I sat up on the couch.

"It was a bad dream."

I gave her a look.

"Must you always scare me by being up there?" I asked, pouting.

"Well, it's no fun on the ground." She said, acting like _I_ was crazy.

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh oh. If that's a really tall, bald security guard, tell him he can't prove anything." Zora said exiting into her vent.

"Come in!" I yelled laying back down and putting the back of my hand on my fore head.

It was Grady.

"Hey." I said exhaling a deep breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding in.

"Hi." He said.

He awkwardly sat beside me.

"So I read Sharona's blog and I realized something." Grady said, small.

"What?" I asked half-heartedly.

"We're going to be teenage parents and now I'm kind of- no, really scared." Grady replied, taking my hand.

Most likely to keep me from exploding.

"I'm scared too." I whispered softly, running my hand over his. "At least you don't actually have to have the baby." I said thinking back to my crazy dream.

"Well, I'll have to watch, and that'll be painful enough. Well, unless you don't want me to be in there." He said quietly.

"No, you can be in there. I might be trying to rip your head off, though." I laughed my newly required bitter laugh that I had been using so often in the past two days.

"Well, that's the price I'll have to pay, I guess." He said squeezing my hand twice.

"You, know, I had the strangest dream.

I proceeded to tell him every little detail about my full blown nightmare.

Hours later I was laying my head on his chest as he softly ran his fingers through my hair.

"Tawni where's your home town?" Grady asked after a long period of silence.

"Forks, Washington, why?" I asked. "Well, I mean, I only lived there for like a month or two and my family moved to Montana, but I go back and visit my family there quite often."

"I just wondered. You know, if you'd be more comfortable raising the baby there." He said as his hand stopped stroking my hair.

"Okay, one, then where did you live and two, how do you know I want to keep the baby?" I asked him, getting up off his chest and looking at his face to try to predict his answer.

"Orlando, Florida." He answered.

"Mmm." I said.

"And I know you're going to keep the baby because I know you. you're not going to let some stranger mess with your kids life." Grady said.

Damn, how the hell did he get to know me so well?

"Humph." I said laying back down on his chest with a thump.

Sonny and Chad walked into the dressing room giggling.

"What were you two doing coming in here?" I asked suspiciously.

"We were just-" Sonny started but I cut her off.

"You don't want to screw your life up by having the same mistake I did- no offense Grady- and have you-know-what when you're not ready." I lectured standing up to face her.

Sonny's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"The truth is, Sonny heard the words 'Forks Washington' and she lunged. Twilight obsessive I'm guessing." Chad explained.

Sonny blushed a deeper shade of pink as Chad put his arm on her shoulder.

"Sure..." I said not believing them one bit.

"Were you guys talking about that stuff? Edward and sparkly vampires?" Sonny asked dreamily.

"That's why I hate being from Forks, always associated with vampires and werewolves. it's just a town. That's why I hate Twilight." I said, sitting back down on the couch and folding my arms across my chest.

"You used to live there?" Sonny said in amazement.

I raised my hands in defeat.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"12:30." Sonny said looking at her watch.

"What were you two doing?" Grady asked.

"Oh, fuck." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Chad asked, being the only one to hear my silent curse.

"It's too damn late for me to drive myself home now. I'll fall asleep on the way there." I said with a sigh.

"We could all camp out in the prop room." Sonny said enthusiastically.

What a kid at heart.

"They're playing re-runs of Mackenzie Falls." Chad suggested.

We all gave him a blank stare.

"I promise not to tell Nico and Zora about it." He said, childishly.

"I heard that!" We heard Zora's muffled voice yell from inside the vent.

"It could be fun!" Sonny said.

"Fine. But someone help me up." I whined throwing my hands in the air while my eyes were still closed.

"I'll carry you." Grady said as he put one hand on my back and the other on my thighs.

"you think he's gonna make to the prop house?" I heard Sonny from behind me.

"No chance in hell." Chad responded.

For once in my life, I agree with Chad.

God, please don't let him drop me.

**A/N: Really random chapter, I swear. Either next chapter or the one after that Tawni and Grady's families are in the picture. Then later, people are going to start noticing Tawni getting bigger.**

**And the way everyone finds out, is fucking hilarious in my opinion, but I wrote it, so it would be wierd if I thought it was dumb.**

**So tell me what you think, your predictions for the story, and any ideas you have.**

**And questions too, although I will do my best to answer them, I'm not going to give the story away.**

**Reviews are happiness.**

**Unless they're mean, but that's off topic. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Ema**


	6. Fired From The Prop House

**Tawni without a Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SWAC.

**Summary: **Tawni is having a certain blond boys baby and here's a hint: he's not three named.

**A/N: So, this chapter may be a little rocky because I wrote it perfectly, then accidently deleted it. **

**Well, this goes to _CHIKEESxBBY, _because I never would have thought of pickles dipped in powdered Koolaid without your review! Ha ha.**

**Enjoy ;D**

Grady made it a little less than half way to the prop house, and he was breathing really hard.

He set me down and passed out.

Chad and Sonny came only seconds after that.

"Help me get him to the prop house." I ordered them.

Chad took Grady's feet and Sonny took his arms and they dragged him to the prop house.

They set him in the middle of the room, right in front of the ridiculous looking green couch.

"He's out cold." Chad said, slapping Grady's face. "Wanna see something really funny?" He said with a childish laugh.

Sonny and I just looked at him.

"I'll be right back." He said, leaving the prop house.

Minutes later he came back with a glass of water.

He tried sticking Grady's hand in it, but Grady dumped it all over Chad's pants.

Grady sat up, opened his eyes, and smiled.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh, looks like somebody couldn't just wait to go to the bathroom. Didn't your mommy ever potty train you?" I asked in a heavy baby voice.

Sonny looked like she was fighting to hold back her laughter.

Chad gave me a cold glare.

Sonny went and got a towel.

"I'll clean it up."

She looked at where the water was.

"On second thought, why don't you clean it up, Chad?" She said, throwing him the towel.

He grumbled while wiping it off.

"Hey, don't be mad just 'cause even in his sleep my boyfriend's smarter than you." I told him.

That earned me yet another cold glare.

"I'm hungry." I said out of nowhere, sitting on the couch.

Sonny and Chad sat down too.

"Well, what for?" Grady asked, standing up and brushing himself off, careful to avoid the water that missed Chad's pants and got the floor.

"Pickles dipped in Koolaid!" I said.

"Oh-kay. I'll go get you some." Grady responded.

"Grady, it's 12:30." Sonny said.

"I'll go to that 24 hour market down the street." Grady said.

"Yeah. I'm going to my dressing room, I'll be right back." Sonny said, exiting the room with Grady.

Leaving me alone with... Chad.

Never a good thing.

"So... you gonna keep the baby?" Chad asked after a few moments of silence.

"I think so." I said, playing with a bracelet on my wrist.

"They gonna have Grady's last name?"

"Not unless we get married. And when we do I will change the baby's name." I responded.

"This is awkward." Chad said.

"Yeah, we really aren't good at talking to each other." I said.

We kept quiet after that.

Sonny came back with two large blankets.

"You have blankets in your dressing room?" I asked her.

"It used to snow a lot in Wisconsin. You never know when you'll get snowed in." She replied.

"You're in California. It doesn't snow here." I said.

She rolled her eyes and set the blankets down revealing that she had changed.

She was wearing a black tanktop, green girl-boxers, and her hair was in a high ponytail that sat on the very top of her head.

Chad turned the TV on and went to Condor Studios, and it turned out, Mackenzie Falls was on.

It was in the very middle of the episode.

You know, not that I watch it or anything.

"But, Mackenzie, we can't be together. Portlyn and Penelope will kill me." Chloe said.

"I don't care what they say. Besides, I'll protect you." Mackenzie said, although Chad was saying the line with him.

We continued to watch and I realized it was a lot like One Tree Hill.

But, it was funny, because it was almost like they were making fun of it.

When the episode was over, Grady returned with the pickles and Koolaid.

When I went to open the pickles Grady took it from me.

"I'll get that for you." He said as he tried to open the jar.

He made some noises that I can't even classify how they are spelled and he failed to open the jar of pickles.

Sonny grabbed it and twisted it the other way and opened it easily handing it to me.

"That's embarrasing." Chad said.

Grady looked down.

I ripped open the package of Koolaid and dipped a pickle in it.

"Yum."

"Can I try one?" Sonny asked, taking a pickle and dipping it in the powdery juice mix.

She gagged.

"Aww, that's awful." She said, wiping her tongue with her hand.

I rolled my eyes.

When I was done with my pickles, and we were all pretty tired, we decided to go to bed.

Chad changed so he was wearing his boxers and a white T-shirt.

Sonny and Chad layed with their blankets in front of the TV and Grady and I were over by the counter.

Chad got up and shut the light and the TV off and we went to bed.

**_xoxoTawni without a Chanceoxox_**

I woke up in the morning and heard footsteps.

I shifted so Grady's arm was no longer around me.

I opened my eyes a crack and saw Marshall enter the room.

I pretended to be sleeping, with my eyes still open to the slightest.

He looked over at Grady and I, then at Sonny and Chad.

Somehow, throughout the night, Chad had taken his shirt off.

Uh oh.

Marshall turned red in anger.

"Up! Kids! Get up!" He shouted.

We all sat up.

"What were you doing exactly?" Marshall yelled.

"We didn't do anything Marshall, I swear! We were just-" Sonny started but Marshall cut her off.

"That's it! You kids are so irresponsible! Sonny you can't just do whatever you want! Just because Tawni messed up doesn't mean you can too! And don't try and tell me you didn't do anything, because there's no proof!" Marshall said.

"Sonny you're fired! And Chad, don't think you're off the hook, because I'll call your boss too!" He screamed.

Sonny started crying.

"Marshall! You know I didn't do anything! You know it! You're just mad because of Tawni! And I can't believe you're calling her child a mistake! You know I didn't do anyhting! You know it!" And with that Sonny ran out of the room, Chad following silently and slowly behind her.

"And don't get me started on you two!" Marshall said, pointing a finger at Grady and I.

"You go off and get pregnant, and bawl when I fire you? I'm sorry but you can't do that! When you mess up in life, there are consequences, and yours is that you're getting kicked off the show. I can't keep being Mr. Nice guy. This is life, Kiddos." He started to soften.

"You have a week to get your stuff and go. I'm sorry, but it's no longer really a choice." Marshall said walking out of the room.

I held my face.

I wasn't going to cry over this, I just wasn't.

Okay, maybe I was.

Tears fell down my face, and Grady just held me, and let me cry my eyes out.

This was only the beginning.

**_xoxoTawni without a Chanceoxox_**

It took Sonny, Grady and I five days to pack up our things.

Marshall did turn out with Chad, and he was fired too.

We were in the prop house, reminicing on all our good memories.

And the one bad one.

This is where we were fired.

"It's been real, man." Nico said to Grady, as they hugged.

Nico pulled away and came over to me.

"Bye, Tawni." He hugged me.

"Sonny." He said going to Sonny and hugging her too.

He went to Chad.

"Bye, Dude."

They did that hand shake that all boys seem to just know.

Sonny went over to the sarcophogus and knocked on it.

Zora came out.

"Bye, Sonny." She said giving her a big hug.

She went up to me and Grady.

"Bye guys." She gave us a hug at the same time.

"Chad." She said, giving him a quick hug, and blushing while doing so.

Sonny started crying.

"Oh, I told myself I wasn't going to cry." She wiped the tears.

We all grabbed the remander of our things and left.

**_xoxoTawni without a Chanceoxox_**

I looked at the TV in my house.

"Sonny "So Random!" is coming on!" I yelled.

We were going to see who they replaced us with.

Sonny was also crashing at my place till she found another acting job (although there is only one perfect show for that girl) since her mom moved back to Wisconsin when she was fired.

She ran into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Are you ready to get "So Random!"?" The voice said.

There was a bunch of clapping.

"And this week we welcome Austin Rain, Lola Lofnagel, and Mickayla to our cast."

The "Check it out girls" music came on.

Lola and Mikayla were in _our_ costumes doing _our_ sketch.

"Check out that customer." Mickayla said.

"Yeah, check him out." Lola responded.

"Check it out! The costumer is Austin Rain!" Mickayla said.

"Oh my gosh! It so is! Check it out!"

I was unable to listen to their annoying voices any longer.

I pressed the mute button.

"They only hired them cause two of them are celebrities and one is best friends with Hannah Montana. They aren't even funny." I ranted as I went to look at my calendar.

"Shit." I said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"My parents are coming tomorrow."

**--**

**A/N: So, yay! I don't have anything to say so, bye.**


	7. Not Marriage and an Autographed Napkin

**Tawni without a Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Summary: **Tawni is having a certain blond boys baby and here's a hint: he's not three named.

**A/N: So, this chapter is filled with _drama_! Ha ha. Actually it's quite bare compared to the usual chapters. And for those of you who are sad about Sonny, Chad, Tawni, and Grady, don't worry, I've got something in store for them. And no, Sonny and Chad didn't _do_ anything and don't hate Marshall, he acted like any responsible adult would. But why did he have to? Oh, yeah, cause I made him.**

I ran frantically around my house, picking up and putting in place everything I could.

Now I had to tell my mom that I got fired _and_ was pregnant.

Sonny was running behind me, readjusting everything I'd move.

Who was the neat freak, huh?

"Where's Grady? He should have been here five minutes ago with Chad and our families!" I said, looking at my watch.

"Maybe there's just a lot of traffic." Sonny said, wiping some dust off of the top of my TV with her hand.

I heard a car outside.

Sonny and I ran to the window.

Chad was getting out of his car, opening the door for my mother, father, and my aunt.

"Oh, God. They're here. Tell me something funny." I said, fanning my face with my hands.

"Jake Ryan is replacing Chad on Mackenzie Falls, and he's still Mackenzie. That's pretty pathetic right?" Sonny asked.

"Not something about Chip Drama Pants." I said.

She gave me a look.

"Sorry, he's your boyfriend now. May I call him Chip Drama Pants?"

"Of course....NOT!" Sonny said.

The door bell rang.

"Sonny, go get it." I commanded.

She went over to the door and opened it, to reveal my parents, aunt, and Chad.

"Where's Grady?" I asked.

"He's coming with his family." Chad told me, sitting down on my couch.

"Let my parents sit there." I said hitting him.

He obediently got up so my parents and aunt could sit down.

"Oh, Sonny, this is my mom, Julia." I said pointing to her.

She had blond curly hair,a shade darker than mine, dark blue eyes, and princess-like high cheek bones.

She was short, but wore heels 24/7, and she was stick thin.

"My dad, Robert." I said, motioning to him.

He had dark hair, green eyes, a red tan, and he was tall, and very muscular.

"And my aunt, Liz."

She was about my mother's twin (not literally), except for her eyes are a deep turqoiuse shade, like my brother's, who must not have come.

"I didn't know you were coming, Lizzie!" I said bending over and giving her a hug. "Not that it's a bad thing." I smiled, pulling away, giving a hug to my mom and dad as well.

I heard another car, and then Grady and a large woman, a man, as well as a little girl came in.

I remembered these people as Grady's mom, dad, and little sister.

"Umm, this is my mom Kayla." Grady said, looking at his mother.

She had short fluffy blond hair the same color as Grady's, but it was styled like you see old ladies wearing when they're too old to deal with long hair, although she looked to be in her mid forties. She had blue eyes like Grady's, a round nose, and she was tubby.

"And my dad, David."

His dad had perfect bleached blond hair, light sky blue eyes, tan skin, and he was tall.

"And my little sister, Iris."

Iris had curly red hair with a hint of brown, blue eyes with specks of green in the middle, and she had a deep glowing tan, she was short and thin, though she was wearing heels that seemed to give her a hard time to walk. She was about thirteen, give or take, and drenched in eye makeup. She was carrying a large WWF bag and she looked tired.

"It's great that you raced down here, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell." I said, faking a smile.

"Well, when Grady called us, we figured he either got his girlfriend pregnant- not that we could believe he had a girlfriend- or that he was fired. But from what I hear it's both." Kayla shouted.

I opened my mouth to scream bloody murder at this incredibly rude woman, but restrained, clamping my mouth shut.

"Well, you're right. Well, not about the not having a girlfriend thing. I'm having Grady's baby and Marshall fired us." I closed my eyes, preparing for somebody to explode.

I would bet all my money on my dad.

"Grady's baby? You mean him? I thought you thought he was weird." My mom said, giving me a confused look.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Well, she's lucky it was him, your daughter seems so bitter I'd be surprised any other guy would take her. But it would make more sence that the handsome blond one got her pregnant rather than my son. He's a saint." Kayla yelled at my mother.

My mom was about to retort when Iris stepped up.

"Mom!" Her voice was deep, but sweet. "Just shut up! You're missing the big picture! You'll be a grandmother! If you fight you'll ruin everything! Besides, you're being rude."

Kayla's mouth dropped.

God! I wish I had brought a camera!

"Kayla, let's just go back to the hotel. We'll all talk in the morning. I'll bet you're just jet-lagged." David said.

"Fine. Bye, Grady." Kayla left.

"Bye, Grady, Tawni. Come on, Iris." David said.

"Do I have to go back to the hotel with you and mom? She'll tear my head off." Iris whined.

"You can stay here." I offered. "I mean,. Grady and I are going out tonight, but Sonny'll be here to hang with you."

"That'd be awesome! Can I Dad?" She begged.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She hugged David.

"Thanks, Tawni." She said, giving me a smile.

David left.

"Well," My aunt said. "We better go back to the hotel too. You're mom's in shock. It's only minutes until she realizes that you're having a baby and explodes." She shrugged, saying the last part slowly and low.

"Bye Tawn. Grady." My dad said.

"Tawni." My mom said.

She was ignoring Grady. Great. Just one more thing in my life that's going _perfectly_. Note the sarcasum.

"Bye Tawni." My aunt gave me a hug.

"Grady." Liz said, hugging him as well.

"Chad and Sonny, I think it is." She said giving them a wave as the three left my house.

"Well, I have an audition, I better be going." Chad said, checking his watch.

"Bye Chad." Sonny said, hiving him a kiss on the cheek.

Grady and I bade him farewell and he was on his way.

Grady went to go to the bathroom.

Sonny went in the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Wanna watch TV?" I asked Iris, handing her the remote.

"Nah. Ever since you, Sonny and Grady were kicked off "So Random!", there's nothing good on TV." She shrugged.

"Alright. I'll be right back." I said as Iris grabbed a notebook and a pen out of her bag and started to write something.

I walked into the kitchen and realized that Sonny was no longer in there.

I went to my bedroom.

I heard Grady and Sonny talking.

"It's an engagement ring! You're proposing tonight!" Sonny whisper-yelled.

"Shh! No I'm not!I'm just- listen don't say anything to Tawni, alright." Grady pleaded.

"I won't say anything. So how are you going to do it?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not-" Grady said.

"Are you going to put it in her drink?" Sonny asked.

"Then she chokes and dies? I don't think so. Besides I'm not-" I knocked on the door.

Grady grabbed a little black box from Sonny and put it in his pocket.

"I have to go. See you at six, Tawni." Grady said, walking out of my room.

"Did you hear that? He's proposing! Isn't that sweet?" Sonny gushed.

"Yeah, sweet..." I said, but something in my stomach told me it wasn't so sweet.

**_xoxoTawni without a Chanceoxox_**

I smoothed down my dress.

It had every color of the sunset that you'll ever see.

Especially if you go to Montana.

It was long, trailing behind me, but it was slit in the front so you could see my sparkly silver strappy high heels.

I clutched my silver purse tighter as I felt the air turn slightly warmer.

I got into Grady's car.

It was an old, beat up SUV.

I shifted in my seat.

When we got to the restaurant, Grady led me in.

I didn't pay attention to the name, like it really mattered.

I was too nervous to care.

"Mitchell party of two." Grady said to a man at the front desk.

He led us to our table- well booth- and we sat down.

There was some bread sticks already set out there.

Grady took out the little black box from earlier.

"Grady-"

"Tawni-"

"I'm not ready to get married." We said in unison.

"But I thought with Sonny you said-" I started but he cut me off.

"She misunderstood. Listen, Tawni," Grady said, getting down on one knee. "I love you, and I want to marry you, just not now. We're seventeen, we've still got our lives to live. This ring is a promise. A promise that one day, Tawni Hart, I'm going to marry you. Just not _to_day." He said, slipping the ring out of the box and putting it on my finger.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

It had a silver band with a diamond in the middle, and smaller ones making a circle around it.

It must have cost- well, more than he could afford.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

I started crying.

"I love it Grady."

He got off of his knee and put the box back in his pocket.

I gave him a hug.

"Whaddya say we ditch this place and go get something at McDonalds." Grady offered.

"Okay." I said wiping my nose and stuffing all the bread sticks on the table into my purse.

With that, we left.

And on a good note.

**_xoxoTawni without a Chanceoxox_**

We had just finished eating and Grady was getting us some ice cream for the go.

I noticed one of the workers who worked at the window was reading a 'Tween Weekly' magazine.

The cover had a picture of me and the headline said:

**TAWNI HART: Fired and Fat?**

My mouth dropped open.

I'm pregnant!

I hate tabloids.

"Umm." A teenage girl behind us said after Grady paid and got our ice cream. "I'm a huge fan, will you guys sign my napkin?"

"Sure." We said as she handed us a pen and we wrote our names on the cheap McDonalds napkin.

"You two got fired from "So Random!" I heard. That must bug. What'd you do?" The girl said.

"Yeah. It's along story." Grady said.

I handed her back her marker and said, "Thank you, but we have to go."

We exited the restaurant and got mauled with paparazzi.

"Tawni Hart, you've been getting noticeably bigger, have you changed your diet?" One man asked.

"Is it true that you two are dating?" Asked another.

'Why were you fired from "So Random!"?"

"I'M PREGNANT, ALRIGHT? I"M FUCKING PREGNANT!" I screamed as we got into Grady's car.

I rolled down the window.

"And Grady's the father so kiss my ass!"

And we drove home after a long, tiring night.

**A/N: Am I totally evil?**

**I have no idea why I just asked that question, but, chapter seven. baby!**

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

**-Ema**


	8. You'll Catch Flies

**Tawni without a Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I own it all.

Really?

No. But it made you want to be my friend, didn't it?

To clear things up, I don't own SWAC, JENGA, Youtube, The Secret Life of the American Teenager, or Montana.

Why would I?

**Summary: **Tawni is having a certain blond boys baby and here's a hint: he's not three named.

**A/N: So, sorry it's been awhile to update. My best friend started reading and she was like "The suspense is killing me!" so I had to update. I just got the enV3 so I might be preoccupied, but I promise to finish this story for YOU! That's right you! No, not you, her. In the back, no to the left. Yeah, you. Don't give me that look! W.E.L.**

**Okay, so ignore my conversation with a non-existant reader and enjoy this chapter!!!!!**

When I got home Sonny and Iris were in their pajamas playing JENGA with the TV on right beside them.

I put my purse on the coat rack.

Sonny grabbed a block and pulled it, causing the qiant tower to scatter all over the ground.

"Screw it." Iris said as she scrambled to the floor, picking up all the fallen blocks.

judging by the fact I had just met Iris, I had already made some conclusions about her.

1) She doesn't really belong in her family.

2) She's been overshadowed by her brother who's a TV strar and she just wants attention.

and

3) She's had to take care of herself almost all her life.

She's a lot like me, I guess.

I sat down on the couch.

"No, I'll get that, Iris." Sonny said as Iris got up and sat back down.

I sat beside Sonny on the couch and flipped through the channels.

I stopped at ABC Family.

The Secret Life of the American Teenager came on.

"Hey, I loke this show." Sonny said, sitting up in her chair.

"Loke?" I asked her.

"Love-like." She informed me.

"Riiight." I responded.

"I hate this show." Iris commented. "It makes it seem like in high school funerals are the new prom and sex is the new catch phrase."

"It is overdone. No one talks like that. And Amy's a big brat." I agreed.

"So, do you want to play 'Go Fish', then?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, no one plays 'Go Fish' after they're potty trained." I laughed.

**TawnixoxowithoutxoxoaxoxoChance**

When I woke up in the morning I found Sonny staring blankly at the groud while drinking a cup of coffee.

She pointed to the computer.

It was on Youtube.

I sat down and saw the featured videos.

Truth or Fail with John! Famous Authors Edition, Photo Shop: Harry Potter Text!, Truth or Fail: Literature Edition, and Tawni Hart Flips Out On the Paparrazzi.

"Should I...?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sonny replied.

I clicked the "Tawni Hart Flips Out On Papparazzi".

I paused it and while it loaded I read the description.

It was from Tween Weekly's youtube account.

_"Tawni Hart flips out on paparrazzi and reveals a secret."_

I pressed play.

**"I'm pregnant! I'm"**

There was a beeping noise and a read line that said "censored" across my mouth.

**"Pregnant!"**

**We got in the car and** **rolled down the window.**

**"And Grady's the father so kiss my" **censored.

**The scene stopped and it went to Santiago Geraldo.**

**"So, the realization that Tawni Hart is pregnant is harsh, but not as harsh that we now know that Hannah Montana and Portlyn Fischer are also on the same boat. What has Hollywood come to?"**

**"I'm Santiago Geraldo, and this has been an exclusive Tween Weekly youtube account video."**

I was already logged on my account, so I commented on the video.

**therealTawniHart **says:

_Ha ha. That's the first time of seen that in that perspective. Do you think I looked fat, Santiago?_

No one messes with me.

"Hannah Montana and Portlyn, huh?" Iris said.

I jumped, since I had not realized she was behind me.

"I _hate_ Hannah Montana." Iris commented.

This was one kid that TV could not brainwash.

**xoxoTawnixwithoutxaxChanceoxox**

I made a doctors appointment for one weeks time.

I knew I was having a baby for sure, but I don't know much about teen pregnancy.

His name was Dr. Green, which always makes me think of a vegetarian, and he specializes in most pregnancies, so I'm sure he'd be able to help me.

Well, it's no longer just me.

It's us.

**_TawnixoxowithoutxoxoaoxoxChanceoxox_**

"Listen, sweetie, you father and I have been thinking it over and we made a decision." My mom said, taking my hand.

I pulled it away and put it in both of Grady's hand, my mouth open wide with annoyance.

"Don't do that. You'll catch flies." Kayla bellered.

I rolled my eyes.

"We want you to come home to Montana for the pregnancy." She said softly.

"No." I responded, turning away from her.

"How about," My dad started, "You come for two months. One now, and one when the baby's to be born?"

"Umm..." I said.

I didn't want to go at all.

"Grady can come as well." My mother reasoned.

"Your great grandmother would love to see the baby, and she always wanted to help with someone having kids. She's so lonely." Dad said.

"I think it'd be good for us to get away, considering everyone knows now." Grady said.

"Alright." I nodded. "We'll come next month. Three weeks is okay for you guys to wait, right?" I asked.

"As long as you're coming." My mom smiled.

**xoxoTawni*without*a*Chanceoxox**

After my appointment with Dr. Green, we decided (_he_ decided) it would be nice if I went to a class with other pregnant teens.

They were all famous, of course.

So that's why I'm standing in front of a cheepy wooden door, getting up the courage to knock and interrupt the parenting class or whatever the hell it's called, like _I_ know.

But, I _should_.

I had finally had enough and just swug the door open, seeing Hannah Montana and Portlyn Fischer.

"Hi!" I said, sitting down on a chair beside them.

"Oh, hello." Portlyn said.

Funny, she was never this nice to me when we were on rival shows.

I am so stupid.

"Listen, I'm sorry you got fired." Portlyn said softly.

"Yeah. It's really my fault." I said. "Did you get booted too?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. And Chad. They're really cleaning our show up. Not like it should be watched without the real Mackenzie, that's just dumb." Portlyn said.

"So where's the-" I started but Hannah cut me off.

"She just left her name's Julia Brette. I'm Hannah Montana, by the way." She held out a hand with one pink glove on it.

I shook it politely.

"Tawni Hart." I responded.

We got to talking, and we all became friends, which is good now.

I need friends.

"Well, I have a feeling that lady's not coming back. So let's just tell our stories." Hannah advised.

We all agreed.

"I'll go first." Portlyn said. "The father is Joe Lucas, and he denied it to the paparrazzi, I'm three months pregnant, and I did it with him back stage after a killer concert, and he doesn't care about the kid."

"God, that's awful." I said.

"I'll go." Hannah said. "Jake Ryan's the dad, but he doesn't know it because we broke up and he went out with Mickayla, my best friend Lola Lofnagel hates me, and I'm one month pregnant, but I don't like to talk about how it happened cause it makes me feel icky. He was really bad at it."

We all laughed.

They looked at me.

"I'm one month and one week and one day pregnant, I was drunk when I did it and.... Grady Mitchell's the father."

They all started laughing.

"Grady Mitchell? But he's so... I always thought that if you got pregnant, Chad would be the father." Portlyn laughed.

"It seems like a lot of people think that." I nodded bitterly.

"Hannah, no ofense, but I think your ex-boyfriend is gay." I said.

"That's why I broke up with him." Hannah laughed.

"Mmm." Portlyn said.

"Hey, our names are all things. Montana, Hart, Fischer. Cool!" Hannah said.

We laughed.

Maybe the class wasn't all that bad.

**A/N: So, chapter..chapter.. what is it now, eight?**

**Wow, it's been so many!**

**You guys are great for sticking with it as long as you have!**

**So, love it, hate it, it was okay?**

**Just review!**

**I love you guys (in a none staulker-ish way)!!!!**

**So, summer's almost over, sad huh?**

**Well see ya!**

**- Ema**


End file.
